


Naptime

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Napping, Naptime, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Wizard of Oz References, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Rose came home from work and asks Dorothy to take a nap with her in her room.
Relationships: Rose Nylund & Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a therapeutic mechanism after all I've done for my research paper right now. Also, I don't want this idea to go to waste, so why not write it? XD
> 
> Anyways, sendin' UwUs,
> 
> itsjustkdp

_plop!_

"What's wrong, Rosie?"

"Can I ask you a favor, Deedee..?"

Dorothy was just reading a book out on the lanai, but stops as she sees her girlfriend approach her. Rose, exhausted as hell, sits down on the sun chair next to Dorothy's. Rose had a tiring day after all the things she had worked for the consumer show with Enrique Mas. It's difficult for her to keep on track and she feels like she's not making progress at all. Rose feels frustrated at the same time because she had been given more and more tasks while she is working with one at a time. For her, it feels like a hot mess... literally, a hot mess.

With that, the teacher puts her book down and holds the naïveté's small and soft hands with her rather larger and tender ones, "Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Nap with me?" Rose asks.

"Rose, the evening is approaching," Dorothy replies as she lets go one of Rose's hands and points to the setting sun, "why would you want a nap at this time?"

"C'mon, Dorothy, I'm kinda tired and my neck is somehow tense from all the things Enrique requested of me to do," the naïveté counter-argues, "It's been one hell of a day for me, honey..."

"Don't you just want a massage instead?"

Rose shakes her head, "You know I don't like massages..." then pleads with her hands and puppy eyes, "Please, Deedee? I missed your warmth the whole day..."

Dorothy's weakness ensues: how can she ever resist Rose with those eyes? Those crystalline blue and Bambi-like eyes that can reflect a ton of emotions. Hell, she can even see herself within those blue pools. Plus, the fact that Rose mentioned how she ever missed her warmth made Dorothy weak on her knees. She has to admit: she _does_ miss Rose's warmth, too. Ever since the naïveté started to work for Enrique Mas, things have been a tad distant for them. Though, they try to catch up by spending some time together out on the lanai when Blanche and Sophia are out and about to their own little worlds. During those times together, they develop their own little world by stargazing or just playing a bit of _Gin & Rummy_. They rarely go out on dates since Dorothy is not that fond of crowds. The only places they go to whenever they date are either the movies, the restaurants, the bowling alley, or the beach on a midnight. Although rare, they sure make the most out of them.

Surrendering, Dorothy raises her hands and shrugs, "Alright fine, I'll go take a nap with you."

"Yay!" Rose smiles giddily and claps rapidly like a little girl, "Now, can you take me to my room, Dorothy?"

"You ask me to take a nap with you and _now_ you're asking me to take you to your room?" the teacher scoffs, "Come on, you brought yourself here to the lanai. Why can't _you_ take yourself to your own room?"

"Because I want someone to guide me through the Yellow Brick Road," Rose giggles a bit, "please, Dorothy?"

"What's with the _Wizard of Oz_ reference, Toto?"

"Nothing! I just thought of that movie on the way home," the naïveté shrugs, "Now take me to Emerald City, Dorothy, please?"

"Fine," Dorothy prepares herself to crouch and wait for Rose to ride on her back, "I'm even surprised that you even know that movie."

Rose then rides herself onto Dorothy's back, "The story was somehow similar to _The Spritzer of Uz_ , St. Olaf's own version of _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Rose, you're exhausted. Save the story when you're actually back up on your feet," as Dorothy stands up and wraps her arms around Rose's legs, she winces a bit, "Damn, you're a bit heavy. Have you put on some weight?"

Rose stays silent for a while, "... No."

"You're such a liar."

"Oh, shut up, Dorothy."

"Ouch, the dog growls back at me," and with Dorothy's remark, Rose growls and giggles afterwards.

As they approach the living room, Rose then sings _We're Off to See the Wizard_. Dorothy thought of being playful for once just for Rose, so she hops around the room and joins the naïveté in singing the song. Rose was taken aback as to how unpredictable Dorothy is sometimes. It's rare of her to be playful since her demeanor is pretty much reserved. The last time she saw Dorothy being this much playful is during their dates out of the house. That's what the naïveté loves about the teacher sometimes, too. Being playful may not be Dorothy's biggest asset, but she sure as hell knows when to be one for the sake of her. 

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!!"

When they finally arrive in Rose's room, Dorothy plops Rose onto the bed and tackles her by surprise. Rose then laughs out loud as Dorothy tickles her with kisses and nuzzles around her tickle spots around her neck. 

"Dorothy, stop! I hate being tickled!"

"That's for making me carry you to your room, honey!" Dorothy chuckles as she hovers over her girlfriend and tickles her small nose with hers.

"I can't breathe from laughing, Deedee!" Rose continues to laugh out loud as Dorothy then switches their positions, with Rose now hovering on top of her. 

"Okay fine, I'll stop, Rosie," Dorothy says, both of them calming down and catching their own breaths. Afterwards, she speaks up again, "Here we are in Emerald City, baby."

"Thank you, sweetie," Rose says as she caresses her tall girlfriend's left cheek, "I really needed that so much."

“Well, what’s your wish for the Wizard of Oz?”

“A nap right now with my girlfriend.”

“The wish has been granted for us, then,” this made Rose giggle a bit.

Then, as Rose yawns, so does Dorothy who now toys with her blonde locks of hair, "Well, looks like both of us could use a naptime now, Rosie."

The naïveté snorts, "I knew you'd need one, too..."

Dorothy gives Rose a peck on the nose, in which Rose retorts, "Really, not on the lips?"

"I just thought that I could tease you a bit more before we slumber."

"C'mon, Deedee! Peck me on the lips."

"After naptime, Rosie, okay?"

"Hmm... just one?"

"Fine," Dorothy gives a tender kiss to Rose, which the latter savors after a long exhausting day. When they break the kiss, Dorothy says, "Now close your eyes and nap."

Rose smiles and begins to settle her head and arms onto Dorothy's chest, "Sweet dreams, my moonlight..."

When Dorothy watches her girlfriend begin to nap, she caresses her back and her hair a bit more. Rose sighs in response to her soft touches, which help her easily fall into deep slumber. The teacher smiles at how the naïveté reacts to the little things she does to her hair and to her back; she definitely _does_ miss her warmth after all. When she feels her eyelids grow heavier, Dorothy then kisses Rose on the top of her head and also settles to sleep, with her little ball of sunshine around her arms. The warmth she cherishes more than life itself.

"Sleep well, my sunshine..."

The sun sets down, and together... they nap and dream.


End file.
